User talk:G Pizza
Welcome Hi, welcome to Flipline Studios Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Papa Louie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 20:18, August 23, 2011 Franny1999 made the customers family and your not running it! Cassie Moats 14:01, December 14, 2011 (UTC)cassie moats What happen to allen and robby? I found out that allen and robby looked like they had been changed into different clothes and addatudes still there papa louie's regular customers Hey, why did you take people our of the debuted section in Papa's Burgeria? Thanks, Burnapollo 22:44, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Nick's Unhappy face I WANT A NOT PLEASED NICK! I'll try. {{Slendarsig} Here it isAustinD3 12:22, July 7, 2012 (UTC) The Rest Of The Story Hey adam here's the rest of the story magicmusic forgot to finish: Once upon a time, in the land of Flipline, lived one of the most famous magician, Papa Louie. With his powerfull magical pizza wheel, he became the top magician of all magicians. One day, king Jojo decided to have pizza for dinner, so he summoned Papa to make his faverite pizza,papa's special jumbo pizza Suddenly a dark figure show up and Papa was distract. The figure with black hood stole the magic pizza wheel and snickered "Hahaha... With this magical wonder nobody can against me and my plan will be unstoppable." Papa chased the figure but dark smokes and fog appeared, then the figure vanish Tell magicmusic when he gets on to finish telling the story so when i return to deviantart on my b-day i can post on my journal ok? 15:36, March 28, 2012 (UTC)Cassie Moats Hi Slendar! This is going to sound stupid, but how old are you? 23:51, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Ria I looked on the Flipline Forum. For 13 years old, you're a good writer! 23:53, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Ria SLENDAR, YOURE BREAKFAST BRAWL PHOTO WAS COOL. DO ONE FOR FREEZERIA, TACO MIA, BURGERIA AND PIZZERIA Havemeforty 17:50, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I will. --Slendar 18:08, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi. Hi, how do I add pages to categorys? You do it the other way around, you add categories to pages. --Slendar 14:06, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Adam. Its me CoolA. I never thought you were Slendar. But no offense, you act really stupider than you are in the Fourm. C ya. -CoolA928 Wiki Username (For the Future)-CoolA Cola928 Crazy 21:45, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Slendar... This Wiki Is Totally Ruined. Fake Relationships, Fake Full Names, Fake Pages, Fake Families... Fake Everything!!!!!!!!!! Louisfe (Louisfe 22:51, June 25, 2012 (UTC)) Louisfe We Need To Create Another Wiki With REAL INFO! Louisfe (Louisfe 22:58, June 25, 2012 (UTC)) Louisfe Cool, But They Need To Keep Cassie, Havemeforty And Some Other Users Out! Louisfe (Louisfe 23:05, June 25, 2012 (UTC)) Louisfe However, Cassie Don't Started The Full Name Things, It Was A Wikia Contributor. When I Was Editing, Someone Created The Article "Prudence Wheeler" Then I Deleted It. However, They Put Info Again. Then I Deleted It. Cassie Took The Idea Of Prudence Wheeler And Then She Put Prundence Alicia Wheeler As Prudence's Full Name. Then Some Users Started To Put Their "Real Names". Louisfe (Louisfe 23:15, June 25, 2012 (UTC)) Louisfe Yep, Totally Agree. Cassie is the leader, then Mike duncan Noah took her place. GET THEM OUT. CoolA Cola928 Craziness 15:38, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I think that im the only non-forumer that hate fanon stuff. (Louisfe 00:50, June 29, 2012 (UTC)) Hey, Your on Cooper? good! Can you upload the profile pic of him in Wingeria? Husky and Clover lover 14:31, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Replied Thanks Slendar, I replied to your post on my talk page- To Slendar: Will you help me out? Burnopollo is locking pages like Prudence! Just comment on his page as Secret 2. 19:51, July 5, 2012 (UTC)Secret